1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tool accessories and more particularly to a socket wrench adapter that illuminates the nut or bolt operated on by the appropriate socket wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrenches provide mechanical advantage over a variety of fasteners such as bolts, nuts, and the like. The crescent wrench provides adjustable means by which a variety of different sizes of such nut or bolt heads may be turned, either fastening or unfastening the bolt or nut from a threaded counterpart.
As there are drawbacks in crescent wrenches coupled with the corresponding advantages of having the entire head addressed by the engaging portion, socket wrenches provide means by which hex nut heads and a variety of other head cuts may be subject to the mechanical extended leverage force of a lever or the like. Such socket wrench sets are readily available in the current American marketplace through a variety of retailers and wholesalers and often include ratchets to provide easier use and mechanical advantage.
One disadvantage to socket wrenches is that they provide no means by which the nut or bolt head can be illuminated or lit so that it is more easily viewed by the mechanic or other person wielding the tool. Prior attempts at the art have addressed this problem, but may have shortcomings that are more readily handled by the present invention.
It would be of significant advantage to provide a socket wrench and extender or the like that incorporated illumination means that not only did not interfere with the operation of the socket wrench, but also provided sufficient illumination so that the nut or bolt head could be illuminated for better working.